gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force
Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force is a Japanese shōnen manga that was serialized in Japan from 1993 to 2000. The manga was never released outside Japan. The manga received a kodomomuke-esque anime adaptation that was co-produced with Sunrise (Gonzo for the reboots), Aniplex, and Seikunime that aired on Fuji TV between 1996 and 2006. Aniplex of America currently has the license to the pre-2018 adaptations of the anime. An anime by Shaft, Ten Years Later was made for the anime's tenth anniversary and aired in 2016. A videogame for the Nintendo 64 was released in 2000, and was released as WiiWare in North America in 2010. Characters Main *Miyazato Izumo *Yoshigahara Totoya *Ouji Reizo Supporting *Imamura Kinzo *Yazawa Toshimichi *Sugano Totoya *Uyemura Chuichi *Sugiyama Hikozaemon *Kamisama Hirotsugu *Asaka Satoshi *Konya Inejiro *Ozawa Isamu *Kawashima Taheiji *Yanase Sadao *Yoshiya Seiho *Zayasu Shunsho *Iwamoto Taikan *Serizawa Tango *Tamon Shinichi *Kashiwagi Shintaro *Kozutsami Masao *Hamamoto Takao *Shinkai Akinori *Inoshishi Ryo *Kuramoto Akinari *Konno Nariaki *Sakurai Tashiro *Yutani Doppo *Okane Hiroya *Hayashida Shozaburo *Kimoto Kyoichi *Tahara Mareo *Machida Seiho *Yamada Ishi *Hiraoka Kana *Miyasaki Kinuko *Hatanaka Yori *Sugiyama Miya *Kamei Mayoko TBA. Plot TBA. Episodes TBA. Media Anime Each season of Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force is divided up into "arcs"; the first of these, Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Opening Arc, aired in Japan between 1996 and 1997. Bandai Entertainment was the initial licensor of the season and released it on DVD in January 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in January 2018. Qualifier Arc aired between 1997 and 1998 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in March 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in February 2018. Regular Season Arc aired between 1998 and 1999 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in May 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in March 2018. Regional Championship Arc aired between 1999 and 2000 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in July 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in April 2018. National Championship Arc aired between 2000 and 2001 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in September 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in May 2018. World Cup Arc aired between 2001 and 2002 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in November 2006. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in June 2018. Prior to the finale arc, it was the final season to be animated at Sunrise and the final season to be licensed out in the West until Aniplex licensed the reboot seasons. A reboot series consisting of three seasons not adapted from the manga, Reboot Arc, International Racing Arc, and Fantasy Racing Arc, aired in Japan between 2002 and 2005, on Fuji TV. Prior to Aniplex of America licensing the entirety of the pre-2018 anime seasons, the reboot wasn't released in English-speaking territories. The seasons were released sub-only on Blu-ray in July, August, and September 2018, respectively. Finale Arc was the final season of the original series, airing between 2005 and 2006 in Japan. Bandai Entertainment released the season on DVD in January 2007. Aniplex of America re-licensed the season in 2017 and released it on Blu-ray in October 2018. It was the last season to be dubbed by Bandai Entertainment, and the first since the reboot arc to receive an English dub. A twelve-episode series, Ten Years Later, was made for the anime's twentieth anniversary and aired in Japan between February and May 2016. The anime was also the first Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force anime to be simulcast on Crunchyroll. Aniplex of America licensed the series for physical release and released it on Blu-ray in November 2018. Broadcasters *Japan: Fuji TV, Tokyo MX *France: Jetix *Germany: Jetix *South Korea: Cartoon Network *Taiwan: Cartoon Network *Latin America: Nickelodeon *Canada: Teletoon (all except reboot arc) *United States: Cartoon Network (all except reboot arc and Ten Years Later) *Spain: Jetix *Southeast Asia: Cartoon Network *United Kingdom: Jetix (all except reboot arc and Ten Years Later) *Australia: Cartoon Network (all except reboot arc and Ten Years Later) *Italy: Disney Channel Trivia TBA. Category:Anime Category:Seikunime